


The Funeral Of Mike Wheeler

by riversritual



Category: IT (2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Other characters mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Credit to SummerTheSlytherinApricot for this idea





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SummerTheSlytherinApricot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerTheSlytherinApricot/gifts).

It was going to be a very long, very emotional, very hard day.

The remaining party members were still distraught weeks after their (hopefully) final fight with the Mind Flayer, which killed Mike in the process.

It wasn’t just them; Nancy, Hopper, a lot of people were affected by the loss.

No one except those who were at Starcourt Mall that night knew the full details of what happened. Others just knew it was down to a severe head injury.

The Byers, the Wheelers, Hopper, El and the rest of the remaining party, even Mr Clarke showed up for the funeral.

There was also someone who El and Max thought looked very similar to Mike, but they knew it couldn’t possibly be him.

Besides, this boy was standing between a red haired girl and another, shorter boy. 

“Why does he look like Mike?” El whispered to Max, who was standing beside her.

“Let’s try talking to him later,” the other girl suggested.

.........

Richie definitely didn’t want to be here.

It had taken the added support of Bev and Eddie to get him out the house.

The last few weeks had been a nightmare, a lot of crying mostly. 

It had been hard enough to accept in Derry, but actually being in Hawkins at the funeral brought everything back.

It was like his head knew about his brother, but his heart was still catching up and bringing back all the same feelings.

“You okay?” Beverly asked from beside him.

Eddie silently squeezed his hand in support.

“I will be,” Richie managed to whisper.

It was a lie and Bev knew it, she knew he was trying to stay strong, she didn’t call him out because of that. She knew it would only make things worse.

She just stood by her friend. Her grieving friend who had just lost his brother.

Inside the three sat at an empty table, not making eye contact with anyone else.

Eddie made Richie eat something, because “you haven’t been eating enough these last few days.”

Meanwhile at another table sat the remaining party members.

“He looks just like him,” Max whispered, glancing over at the table every few seconds.

“Maybe someone should talk to him,” Dustin suggested.

“And say what?” Lucas asked. “”Hello, who are you and why do you look like our dead friend?””

Max rolled her eyes. “We’re not going to say that, we’re just going to ask how he knew Mike.”

“Okay, “we” are not doing anything, I don’t want to be a part of this,” Dustin said.

“Me neither,” Lucas and Will agreed.

Max resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

“I’ll come,” El spoke up.

The girls walked over to the table, waiting until they were noticed.

“Hi,” Max said.

“.....Hi,” the other redhead replied.

“Can we sit, please?” El asked.

Eddie and Bev looked at Richie.

“Sure,” he said after a second.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who joined a new fandom and became so obsessed they forgot to finish this until now? Oops
> 
> Sorry

It was quiet, too quiet.

The chatter of hushed conversations surrounded the five but it was so quiet it was like no one else was in the room.

El and Max didn’t exactly know how to start a conversation with the trio, who all looked like they would rather be anywhere else.

Richie was exhausted; from travelling, from crying, from having to get out of bed that morning, from the lack of sleep.

Bev was just concerned about Richie, if he wanted to leave they could leave, it wouldn’t matter to her either way. She came to support her friend.

Eddie was more concerned over why two strangers had asked to sit with them, and then proceeded to not say anything and just shift in their seats looking awkward and uncomfortable.

Was it too late to leave by himself? Well, Bev would probably murder him first so that’s a no, and he’d hate to leave Richie at a time like this.

So instead he stayed, and waited.

“How did you know Mike?” Richie finally asked the two girls.

El and Max exchanged a glance. “We were his friends,” the redhead answered at last.

“Do you know how it happened?”

“You wouldn’t believe us,” El replied.

Bev scoffed. “We’ve had our fair share of shit which grown ups don’t believe. Try us.”

Twenty minutes later, and the five were still sitting there.

Lucas, Dustin and Will were all still waiting for their friends at the other table, while trying to figure out themselves who the mysterious boy was.

Twin brother seemed like the most obvious option.

“The head injury was too severe, I was desperate trying to find a pulse but got nothing. I’m really sorry,” Max was saying at the other table.

“Monster from another dimension....we had a psycho clown that ate children,” Richie replied, with a hint of a sad smile.

“You look....like Mike,” El said quietly.

“I’m his twin brother.”

Max and El’s looks of shocks made Richie smile a bit.

“We haven’t seen each other in years, being adopted into different families, but I never forgot him.”

“Wow.”

Bev and Eddie introduced themselves, and the five talked some more before Richie said they should go catch their train for Derry.

“You were talking with them, for hours. HOURS,” Dustin was complaining when the girls finally came back.

“And yet you still stayed,” Max shot back.

It had started as a hard day, and may have also ended as a hard day, but new friends had been made at least. It made the day a little easier.


End file.
